William Ruins Trip to Beverly Shores!
Violette: Why hello Youtube! Today, the family is traveling to Beverly Shores, Indiana for the week. We are making a pit stop close to Cleveland to get more gas. William: While we're at it, can I get Mountain Dew? Andy: I want Doritos! Bill: And I want a Big Mac! Violette: No! We're not having unhealthy snacks during the trip! Why not we have healthy snacks? William: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! THAT'S FOR BABIES!!! Andy: WE'RE TOO OLD FOR THAT S***!!! Violette: ANDY!!! Lucy: You do realize that Zachary is in the car and can hear every word your saying! Zachary: No cussing! Violette: Your right Zach! I don't want any cussing during the trip! Plus, we're stopping at this 7-Eleven. So you wait here while I get the snacks for you guys! William: Thank god! A few minutes later... Bill: Now that we got the gas, we need to wait for Violette to get the snacks. Lucy: There she is! Violette: So I got you all a bag of snacks. Lucy: Thanks! William: Wait, why is there apple juice and fruit snacks? Andy: Why does mine have a Ring Pop? Bill: Who said I can have a vegan burger? Lucy: Are you serious? You got me frog meat? Zachary: Look mommy! Grandma bought me Mountain Dew and Doritos! William: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! ZACH GETS SODA AND CHIPS, AND I GET APPLE JUICE AND FRUIT SNACKS?!?! Violette: William I told you in WILLIAM'S HALLOWEEN CANDY MELTDOWN!!! that I treat him different because of age difference. Andy: SO YOU GIVE US HEALTHY SNACKS WHILE HE HAS SODA?!?! FREAKING SODA?!?! Lucy: Plus, he's way too young to have that! William: I'M DONE WITH THIS S***!!! (throws apple juice out the window, causing the bottle to explode and the juice splatters everywhere) Violette: WILLIAM!!! YOUFREAKINGPSYCHOISPENDLIKE5DOLLARSONTHATTHING!!! (fast talk) Bill: IF HE'S DONE, I'M DONE TOO!!! (slams burger on Violette's face) Violette: BILL!!! DON'T SLAM BURGERS AT ME!!! Andy: AND I HATE RING POPS!!! (throws Ring Pop out the window) Violette: ANDY!!! William: THAT'S IT!!! (takes Zachary's bag and goes to the 7-Eleven store) Violette: WILLIAM WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?! William: You see this s***? (William throws the soda at a window, shattering it) Violette: WILLIAM!!! Clerk: SIR!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! William: MY MOM TREATS ME LIKE S***!!! SO THIS IS WHAT SHE GETS!!! Violette: YOUR GONNA REKT A SHOP?!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! Zachary: UNCLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Lucy: ZACHARY NO!!! William: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (takes 12 can soda boxes and throws them out the shattered window, causing to cans to explode with soda) Violette: WILLIAM YOUR GONNA CAUSE PEOPLE TO SLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Clerk: Hello, is this 911? Yes, there a kid who's wrecking a 7-Eleven store at 1763 Wildow Street, can you send a police there? Thanks! William: HOW DARE YOU CALL 911 ON ME!!! THAT'S IT!!! (gets in car and locks door) Violette: WILLIAM WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?! William: I'M DRIVING TO WHERE I WANNA GO!!! AND I'M GOING TO KENTUCKY!!! Bill and Andy: WITH US IN THE CAR?!?! Violette: WILLIAM DON'T LEAVE ME, LUCY AND ZACHARY HERE!!! William: F*** YOU ALL!!! (drives off) Violette: OH MY GOSH!!! THATFREAKINGPSYCHOJUSTTOOKBILLANDANDYANDLEFTUSSTRANDEDWHATTHEHELLISHISPROBLEM?!?! (fast talk) Zachary: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lucy: Mommy's here for you Zach! police sirens are heard Violette: Uh oh... Aftermath Following the incident, the police arrive at the 7-Eleven to see what was going on. Violette told them that William was driving to Kentucky and taking Bill and Andy with them. The police forces from the area of where William is driving conduct a research. They find William having an argument with a GameStop clerk near Lexington. William was pleaded not guilty and fined $250.Category:Fanfic Category:Trip Disasters